


Waves Amongst the Stars

by Smutslug



Series: Remorse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the paladins are captured, I'll add tags as we go, M/M, Pet slave, Zarkon gets what he wants, Zarkon is a creepy motherfucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: The long awaited part of the Remorse story as seen from Lance's perspective!Lance wakes up with a stranger completely unaware who he is chatting with is the Galra Emperor, who also happens to be very interested in Lance.While this can be mostly read on its own I also recommend checking out the rest of the Remorse series for more context, especially towards the later chapters.
Relationships: Lance/Zarkon (Voltron)
Series: Remorse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027250
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Waves Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I am giving you all this now as Unharmed is going slower than I planned and this was originally supposed to be published after that was done.

Zarkon was intrigued by the Blue Paladin the moment he laid eyes on him, even with him just laying unconscious inside an Altean cryopod.

The lithe lanky build and dark skin had reminded him about Alteans, and not in a bad way.

“The humans are quite diverse are they not?” Zarkon mused as he observed the human through the blue tinted glass. “He is reminiscent of Allura strangely enough.”

Haggar gave a small shrug and focused back on her many screens.

“He will fully recover in a few vargas. What should we do with him when he wakes?”

Zarkon considered the options.

As an enemy the best would be to simply get rid of him, or give him to the druids to wrench out every little secret the human body could offer.

But as Sendak had suggested, keeping the Paladins alive until new Paladins had been found, proper _galran_ Paladins, also sounded like a good idea. They could then weed out any potential problems that could arise should the Lions prove to be difficult.

And there was something about the young man Zarkon simply found alluring, different, new. But most of all intriguing.

With a long last look at the Paladin Zarkon turned to the High Priestess.

“Bring him to the guest rooms, I would like to have a conversation with him.”

The Emperor had just quelled a rebellion, acquired the most powerful weapon in the universe and captured all his adversaries. 

He could indulge, even just for a little bit.

\-----

Zarkon needed to prepare.

He knew his armored visage could be _frightening_ to some, so he decided to remove his armor and instead wear a heavy coat of wine red brocade over his bodysuit. He even decided to abandon his crown for this meeting. He was not afraid of the boy, what damage could he do? He did not seem to have the strength of the Champion.

The guest rooms were rarely used, but they would now once again host a living being. The servants had to be thrilled, finally something for them to do, someone to cater to that wasn’t the Emperor himself.

Zarkon convinced Haggar to sedate the young man before he awoke from the pod. It would be less frightening to wake in a soft bed than in Haggar’s lab he assumed.

The druids laid the young man’s body down carefully on the soft sheets. They had clad the body in a light tunika that covered most of the essentials. No need to make the boy uncomfortable, and from their experience with the Champion it did seem humans had some form of bodily modesty.

When alone Zarkon bent down over the sleeping form and brushed the short brown hair out of the young man’s eyes. What would his eyes be like?

His curiosity won and he slipped a clawed finger over a closed eyelid and pushed it back carefully. 

_Ah. Blue eyes. Even better._

With his curiosity sated he left the room to let the human wake on his own. He would monitor his waking closely.

\-----

Everything was hazy, but quiet.

Lance yawned and opened his eyes, rubbing them gently before looking around.

... _Where the fudge was this place?_

Everything was purple or shades of purple and pink.

_...where was everybody?_

Lance looked around the room more carefully.

There were two doors, one of them rather small and seemed to go to some sort of bathroom, the other went who-knows-where.

There was some furniture. A cabinet, a desk and a chair and what looked to be a vanity.

And of course the bed he was on, which was quite soft and comfy. The sheets were delicate and fluffy too.

Lance looked down on himself and spotted the light blue outfit he was wearing, not much different than the Blue Lion robe he had found on the Castleship.

A knock on the door brought his attention back to the room.

Lance looked around himself and since he couldn't spot anyone else he assumed it was up to him to let anyone in.

“Uh, come in? I guess...”

Lance stared mildly shocked at the humongous creature that walked in. Broad shoulders, large hands, almost twice as tall as himself, clad in dark red robes.

His face looked old, covered in large plate-like scales, sharp almost fanged lips.

_Hmm_ , Lance thought. _He almost looked galra._

But he was not galra, he couldn’t be, because this guy had purple glowing eyes, not yellow. He was also not fuzzy ...but he did have scales … _-ish_.

The creature walked closer, slowly as if not to frighten him, and carefully sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Uhm, Who are you?” Lance asked, too curious to let the creature introduce itself on its own.

“I go by many names, but who I am is not important. What matters is how you are feeling at this moment. Any pain? Any discomfort?” the creature replied and gestured towards Lance with a large clawed hand. Lance was a little taken aback by the creature’s dark rumbling voice, but he could hear no malice in it.

“I feel fine actually,” Lance replied, thinking it would be best to avoid pissing off the creature.

“That is good to hear. We were a bit worried for your general health,” the creature replied, seemingly pleased to hear he was feeling better.

“So, uh, could you tell me where I am?” Lance tried not to sound too eager, but he was starting to get worried.

“You are safe.”

“That… that doesn’t really tell me anything,” Lance made a small nervous laugh.

“No harm will come to you,” the creature assured him. “So stay calm.”

That made Lance frown.

“I would feel more calm if I knew who the fudge I was talking to.”

“I am someone who wishes you no harm, I only wish to learn more about you, as a person, that is all.”

Lance pouted. It was obvious this, whatever he was(alien person?), was not going to budge.

“Fine. What do you want to know?”

“What is your name?” Lance frowned. So this guy wanted to know his name but not give his own? Geez. But there wouldn't be any harm in giving a complete stranger his name right? Even if the stranger did not give his?

“Lance McClain,” Lance said and crossed his arms. “But now I get to ask you a question too.”

The creature inclined his head as if to say yes. “Fair enough, but I reserve the right to deny any of them.” Lance sighed. 

“Fine. Where are my friends?”

“They are safe.”

“But where? And please do not say “not here”.”

The stranger made a small amused smirk.

“They are in a different location than yours. You would not easily reach them from here.” So pretty much “not here” in other words...

“That didn't really answer anything.”

“It is all I can tell for now, for yours and theirs safety. But another question for you, _Lance._ ” The emphasis on his name made Lance wince. It sounded wrong coming from whatever this person was. “Are you truly the Blue Paladin?”

Lance scoffed. 

“Uh, yeah? Didn't you see the blue armor I was wearing when… the… explosion…” Lance trailed off as he realised something.

“Coran!” Lance bursted out loud, but the alien in front of him barely flinched.

“Coran was with me when the explosion struck!”

“The advisor is safe and unharmed. You do not need to worry,” the alien said and dismissed Lances worry with a small wave of his hand.

“Oh.” Lance said and sat down, he hadn't noticed he had stood up for a second there.

“I-I don't remember anything since the explosion.” Lance was starting to worry now.

“That is understandable. There is also no need to rush. Your memories will take some time to return to you.”

“I hope so, because right now it's just a blur.” The creature nodded in understanding.

“I must leave you for the time being.” The alien stood up.“I will have some food brought to you soon.”

“Ah ok. Thanks.” Lance didn't really know what to say, he was still rather shocked.

“Until then you should rest.”

“Yeah, maybe I should.” Lance said with a yawn and let himself slide down onto the soft mattress.

His eyelids felt awfully heavy.

\-----

Lance woke with a jolt.

At first the oddly colored room frightened him but then he remembered where he was.

He sat up and noticed the small table placed by the bed, decked with colorful steaming dishes.

It smelled really really good!

The stranger had said he would have food sent to him so he guessed this was it.

But. You are not supposed to accept food from strangers. It could be poisoned, or drugged.

But if the stranger had wanted to do bad things to him they could easily have done so when he was knocked out, or just now when he slept. Right?

Lance took the risk and edged closer to the table, lifting one of the lids off the largest bowl.

Fish. It was fish.

He hadn't eaten fish in ages. Not since he visited his mom back on Cuba. Well, the garrison had served fish, if you could even call it that, it wasn’t exactly fresh most of the time. This on the other hand seemed fresh, and while the fish didn't look like any fish Lance knew, it smelled like fish and the smell was amazing.

Lance took one of the long thin fork like sticks and pried off a piece of the grilled fish and stuffed it in his mouth.

After weeks of terrible food goo, it tasted like heaven.

The rest of the meal quickly followed suit. And when it was all gone Lance laid back on the bed and groaned satisfied.

“Was the food satisfactory?” Lance sat up with a jolt.

He had been so absorbed with the food that he hadn’t noticed the creature had returned.

“Yeah, it was good.” Lance replied with a smile, but still a little taken aback from being surprised like that.

The creature nodded approvingly and moved to sit next to him on the bed.

“Should there be anything else you desire then feel free to inform me.”

“Can I see my friends?” Lance asked, carefully not to sound too eager.

The creature made a small frown, but tried to give him a small smile which Lance found suspicious.

“I’m afraid that will not be possible at this time.” And that was the only answer he got.

\-----

Lance started to give in to the creature’s wishes, telling him what he wanted to know, about him, his friends and other things. Lance tried to avoid telling about things that would be considered sensitive information but it became harder and harder not to tell.

There was nothing for him to do in the room than sleep and eat and he had resolved to pacing the room to get rid of pent up energy.

“What bothers you?” The creature asked one day, after seeing him pace endlessly even during their visit.

“I’m so tired of this place!” Lance cried out. He was sick and tired of playing nice. “Why can’t I go outside? There is nothing wrong with me.” He gestured to his body, trying to indicate that he was in good shape.

“Outside this room is a world that might be very hostile to you without my protection.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I made it so.” Lance looked at him confused and the creature continued.

“The Empire is a place for the strong and the weak becomes nothing more than prey. For you to survive you must be shielded. By me.”

And then it dawned on Lance. The room, the furniture, the creature's glowing eyes.

All color drained from his face, his pupils nothing but tiny specks in his wide open eyes as he slowly backed away.

“Y-you’re Zarkon. The Emperor of the G-galra!” It was a statement more than a question.

The stranger, Zarkon, simply gave him a small nod in return.

Lance swallowed and took another step back.

“Why do you fear me, Lance? I have no intention of harming you,” Zarkon asked, his voice calm just as before.

“Because you are evil, that's why!” Lance snapped, finding a bit of his courage. There was no way this guy was gonna one up one at Lance.

“And who told you I am evil?”

“Allura did!”

“And you believed her?” Zarkon tilted his head curiously.

“Yeah, she’s a princess after all,” Lance stated it as the fact it was. Of course he would believe the Princess.

“And I am an emperor. Why does her word carry heavier weight than mine?” Zarkon's tone was not angry, but sounded merely disappointed.

“Well for starters you destroyed her home planet.”

Zarkon stood up, rising to his full height, looming above him. It was an intimidating sight alright. Lance swallowed.

“Her father, king Alfor, destroyed Daibazaal, my home planet, _first_. It was what started the war.” His voice sounded bitter and hurt. And the words came like a shock. Why hadn’t Allura told them this? What other things had she not told them.

“I-I didn't know that.”

“The Galra has no home because of the Alteans.” Zarkon's bitter voice hurt to listen to.

“I-I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I appreciate your sympathy, Lance,” Zarkon said, and sat down again. “But in the future I would advise you to hear both sides of a conflict before choosing who to support. It could save many from suffering unjustly.” Zarkon's voice still had that bitter edge to it.

Lance swallowed. Had they really misjudged Allura so badly? Had they killed innocents?

Lance hung his head.

“I do not judge you, Lance, even we paladins make mistakes.”

“We?” Lance looked at him bewildered.

Zarkon chuckled.

“Has the princess truly told you so little? No wonder you seem so confused.”

Zarkon steepled his fingers in front of him and said: “I am the original Black Paladin. The Black Lion was made specifically for _me_.” Lance stared at him with wide eyes. All of this was just too much for one guy to hear at once.

“Together we protected the galaxies that make up our universe, until Alfor’s betrayal. To stop me from fighting back he took the lions and hid them, but I got my revenge eventually and he paid the price for his crimes.” Zarkon sounded genuinely sad and Lance tried to imagine what it would feel like to lose your home.

Zarkon led his arm around Lances shoulders, pulling him closer, Zarkons large body shielding him from the world. Not to mention the soft heat radiating from him. It was kinda nice in a weird way.

“It does not have to be like this. We could be friends you and I.”

Zarkon trailed a clawed finger affectionately down Lance's cheek.

“You would like that, wouldn't you Lance? To be my friend?”

Lance nodded hesitantly. He wasn't stupid enough not to understand the implications behind the notion.

Behave, take what the Emperor gave you and nothing bad would happen. Easy peasy. Then why did it feel so horribly wrong? What the Emperor wanted was something Lance felt was something he couldn't give. At least not willingly.

But what could he do? The man next to him was the most powerful being in the galaxy, maybe the entire universe as they knew it. And he would not take a no for a no.

And for some stupid unfathomable reason he got the hots for tiny little Lance. And on top of that willing to go to great lengths to convince Lance to return the feelings.

Eww.

Lance just prayed that Zarkon would never start using his friends as leverage. He wouldn't know what to do if he did.

But for now it seemed wisest to just play along.

Lance nodded and Zarkon smiled but it was a smile that made cold run down his back.


End file.
